


one late night

by bombusapidae



Series: the roommates series [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, also wanted to show the harlish family interacting, just javepeta being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombusapidae/pseuds/bombusapidae
Summary: After a party, Davepeta and Jade comes home exhausted.
Relationships: Davepetasprite/Jade Harley, davepetasprite & jade harley & jake english
Series: the roommates series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065908
Kudos: 3





	one late night

extras ~


End file.
